Michelangelo oneshots
by Tennoda
Summary: Just what the title says. Random little things. I deleted this a while ago for a stupid reason, so here it is again. xP
1. Game time

"It's not working, Mikey", I declared triumphantly. My thumbs never stopped moving on the game controller, but I risked a glance away from the TV screen. The orange-masked turtle was frowning in frustration.

If I hadn't been so focused on the game and the idea of beating Michelangelo at it, I might've expected something to happen soon. Frustrated Mikey was not a good thing and after failing to affect me with loads of trash talking and random noises, he was definitely frustrated.

There was an unnatural silence from the loud-mouthed turtle which soon broke through my focus. For a minute, I thought he actually was concentrating on bettering his gaming.

It didn't take him long to prove me wrong.

"You know what I'm thinking?"

I was suspicious of Mikey's sudden question, but couldn't guess what he was up to. "Do I wanna know?"

Michelangelo's answer was cheerful. "I was just thinking of that tight shirt of yours and how much I'd wanna take it off right now."

I nearly dropped my controller. That didn't go unnoticed no matter how hard I tried to keep my eyes and mind on the game. "Nice try, Mikey."

The victorious grin I witnessed from the corner of my eye made me nervous. If there was something no one wanted, it was to give Michelangelo the upper hand in anything.

"I wonder…" he mused with a sly tone. "…if I could do it while I'm playing."

"You're so begging for an elbow to the face, aren't you?" I warned him, though I didn't really think he would try it.

He proved me wrong again.

He started inching towards me until our shoulders touched. I was contemplating carrying out my threat, but didn't bother since the game was at a tricky part and I needed my concentration.

While I was doing my best to ignore him, Mikey took the next step in his plan. Not letting his fingers stop on his controller for a second, he reached his arms over and around me, pinning my arms to my sides.

"That's not going to help you get my shirt off", I smiled at his attempts.

"I know", Mikey answered nonchalantly, pulling me against his plastron. "But now I can figure that part out without getting an elbow to my face."

"Well you keep doing that while I win this thing."

"We'll see about that."

The game continued uninterrupted for some time, until I noticed that Michelangelo's arms were no longer so tightly around me. Then a combination of something cool and warm teased the skin of my stomach. I looked down for a second, frowning.

The feeling came from Mikey's hands and the controller that he had managed to slide under my shirt. "You're seriously trying this?"

"Why not", Mikey sounded pleased with himself, which was confirmed when he leaned to kiss the back of my neck and I felt the wide grin against my skin. "You just missed that."

He was pointing to the game and he was right. I had just made a mistake which only strengthened Michelangelo's resolve to keep doing what he was doing. It didn't matter really. I knew him well enough not to get worried yet.

"Which one of us do you think is making more mistakes?"

"Not me. I've got my special ninja focus skills."

"Mikey", I rolled my eyes unimpressed. "Anyone with no previous knowledge of you can deduct in less than five minutes that the word focus doesn't belong in a sentence when talking about you."

Mikey made an annoyed sound and I couldn't help, but laugh at how funny he sounded. My laughter turned into a surprised yelp, however, when he suddenly removed his arms from around me and pushed me down on my back on the sofa with his body weight. Somehow both of us were still hanging on to our controllers, but the focus on the game had suffered remarkably.

Our eyes locked long enough for me to see the evil grin before Mikey turned back to the game. I tried the same, but it was getting harder to concentrate when he was on top of me, his hands still working on both the game and pulling my shirt up.

This time he was more successful and I felt the cool air as more and more of my skin was exposed. He stopped his frantic yanking when his hands brushed my breasts. I was stubbornly keeping my eyes on the screen, even though I knew very well how fast my breathing and pulse were getting.

"Oh, shell", I heard him mutter. "Screw the game."

I gasped at the feel of Michelangelo's tongue assaulting my stomach. He had thrown away his controller and one of his free hands was now playing with my breast, fingers pushing my bra aside to get to the sensitive nub.

His other hand took my controller and threw it to the floor too, then came to my face as he repositioned himself on me to reach my mouth with his.

The whole situation had escalated so fast I wasn't sure who had won here, but for now I decided to just enjoy the outcome.


	2. Cooking with Mikey

"Whatcha doin'?"

The dreaded question. I couldn't help, but flinch as I suddenly heard the cheerful voice right behind me. It wasn't hard to guess who it belonged to.

"You know very well what I'm doing", I replied nonchalantly and continued whisking the cake frosting I was making, glancing over my shoulder at the curious ninja who had just snuck up on me. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really", strong arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me in a tight embrace. "Just came to see if there were any tasty treats for me here."

My hand stopped moving as the orange-masked mutant distracted me by leaning down to nuzzle my neck.

"What do you know..." he gave me a light bite. "I already found something delicious."

I tried to stifle a giggle, but the mouth nibbling on my skin tickled too much. "Mikey! Alright, alright! You can lick that other bowl. Now let me concentrate before I drop this."

"Your offering is accepted!" Michelangelo declared triumphantly, planting a quick kiss on my cheek and sneaking off to get his promised prize.

I turned around with my own bowl, smiling warmly at the sight of the happy turtle sweeping his finger in the bowl and sticking it in his mouth with an appreciative 'mmm'.

It was amazing how such a goofball could've even become a ninja. Still, I knew that what he lacked in focus and discipline, he made up with speed and agility. Not to mention his never-ending enthusiasm.

Deciding the frosting was done, I put the bowl down and knelt down to look for a spatula from one of the drawers. "Hmh, I can never find anything in this mess..."

"This is good..." I heard Michelangelo pondering. "But you know what would make this even better?"

"What?" I wasn't really listening. I had found the elusive spatula and stood up again, feeling something brush the back of my hand. I raised my hand and saw a smudge of cake batter. "What are you doing exactly?"

The tall ninja was standing behind me again, taking my hand in his and bringing it to his mouth. With a slow sweep of his broad tongue he licked the sweet batter off.

"Yeah, that's definitely better."

Feeling pleasant shivers I turned around with a questioning smile, putting down the spatula and leaning against the kitchen cabinet. "How do I get the feeling there was something else you wanted when you came here?"

"Maybe..." the orange-masked turtle stepped closer, leaving barely any room between us.

I looked up at the familiar mischievous grin that was now making my heart beat. "You know we're not alone in here. Someone could walk in at any moment."

"So what?" Michelangelo raised his hand and placed a batter coated finger on my collarbone, drawing a line to the dip on my neck with it. "I'm just cleaning you up a bit. Speaking of which... you got a little something there."

Repeating his earlier action, the playful ninja brought his mouth to my skin, tracing the route his finger had taken and cleaning the mess it had left. I tilted my head back, one hand clutching the large turtle's shoulder and the other leaning against the kitchen counter behind me.

I was enjoying the attention, there was no point in denying it. "Just... try not to get that stuff on my clothes or hair."

"Sure thing", Michelangelo muttered against my neck, right away pushing my shirt down from my shoulder and no doubt leaving fingerprints of leftover batter.

"Hey...!" I tried to protest as the eager ninja kept pushing my shirt down until he managed to expose my breast. He ignored my complaint, instead looking thoughtfully at the bowl next to me where the freshly made frosting waited.

"No!" I said sternly, forgetting about my shirt. "I need that!"

"But it looks too good _not_ to use..."

"M-Mikey!"

Michelangelo had already dipped his hand in the bowl and proceeded to grab my boob. I flinched from the strange sensation the cool frosting caused and let go of the green mutant's shoulder. Looking down I saw a clearly distinguishable, three-fingered handprint.

"Whoops", the cheerful turtle uttered with feigned innocence that was in direct contrast with his mischievous grin. "I better do something about that before someone comes in."

Getting to it right away, he placed his hands on my waist to keep me still and bent down to take my nipple in his mouth. My hands flew back to his shoulders, gripping tighter as I felt him licking and sucking on the small nub. Soon I was squirming and rubbing my legs together, focusing on keeping in the breathy little noises that tried to escape me.

Michelangelo paused, flashing a brief, knowing grin at me before continuing, making sure to clean the frosting from everywhere. I noticed his other hand heading lower, slipping under my skirt. I tensed in anticipation, wondering how far things would escalate.

I got my answer quickly as the bulky fingers worked surprisingly nimbly to remove my panties. They dropped to my ankles and I kicked them off, getting ready for anything and feeling the excitement already bubbling in my stomach.

My hands explored the turtle's broad shoulders and the contours of the hard shell. Michelangelo stood up straight again, slamming his body against mine and catching my mouth in a hasty, but thrilling kiss. I let my tongue dance with his, until a firm squeeze on my butt made me start and squeak in surprise.

The orange-masked mutant didn't ease up, finding my mouth again while his hands focused on playing with both of my butt-cheeks. I couldn't stop from frequently twitching when the touches tickled too much, not to mention that I was getting quite light-headed. I felt somewhat relieved when the hands moved on to grab my legs and lifted me up to sit on the kitchen counter.

By the time our mouths separated, I was panting heavily, feeling suddenly very hot. The look of excitement and determination on Michelangelo's face was a clear indication that this was the point of no return. I doubted he would stop even if somebody came in.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to make more frosting after this."

I glanced at Mikey's hand that was in the bowl again, but couldn't bring myself to feel annoyed. Especially when he briskly pulled my skirt up above my knees and lifted my leg over his shoulder, holding it there with his clean hand. I had to lean back on the counter and for a second, I felt hesitant, vulnerable even. The energetic turtle had a habit of getting straight to the point, too impatient to delay the satisfaction that waited, and I couldn't always keep up with him.

The feeling passed quickly, however, as Michelangelo spread my legs to stand between them and leaned over me to give a passionate kiss, ending it with an affectionate peck to my lips. Then he got right back to his messy plans, holding up his hand and the three fingers that were all thickly coated with the now useless cake frosting.

The first finger spread the sweet mixture of sugar and other ingredients on my ankle that was still hoisted up on the mutant's shoulder. Turning his head, Michelangelo lapped the frosting off teasingly with his tongue, tightening his grip on my leg when I started reflexively kicking.

"Now, now", he scolded lightly, running his hand up my leg and drawing slow circles on my thigh with his thumb. "Stay still or we can't get to the fun part."

I recognized the subtle change in Mikey's tone as well as behavior, and as always, I found it intriguing. His usual, undeniably childish manners he started with were being replaced by a more serious attitude that he hardly otherwise showed.

That's probably what made it so intriguing. From the moment his arousal took over, the child-like innocence was gone. Instead, he became something else. Usually something more… devilish.

It was as intriguing as it was scary sometimes.

"Sorry…" I forced myself to concentrate again, though the mixed feelings of excitement and nervousness still lingered. "Are you going to…"

"Hush", the dexterous mutant interrupted me, brushing his second finger on my inner thigh. "Desserts don't talk."

I would've laughed at the ridiculous statement, if it hadn't been followed by Mikey diving forward to enjoy his 'dessert'. Feeling the warm wetness of the broad tongue first grazing the sensitive area and then methodically going through every spot with frosting made me quickly very serious.

I wasn't in the most comfortable position, half-laying on the kitchen counter with my shoulders against the wall, but the pleasantly tingling warmth that was spreading from the ninja's touches and focusing on my center, easily made up for it. As my own need was skillfully being made more demanding, I got tired of waiting.

Abiding by the dessert rules, I said nothing, instead pulling the busy turtle over me and reaching for his lower plastron, where I found the barely contained bulge I had been looking for. My impatient effort came to a quick stop as Michelangelo pulled back, waving his third, frosting covered finger for me to see.

"I'm not done yet."

His persistency surprised me. It wasn't usual for him to turn down my advances, especially when he was so clearly aroused. For a second my mind was blank as I tried to figure out what was up and where he was going to put the last finger. Not _there_ at least, everyone in their right mind knew not to…

Then I remembered who I was with. As my expression changed to depict the horrified realization I just had, Michelangelo's smug grin grew wider.

"No!" I gasped in disbelief.

"Yep", he confirmed, pointing the green and white finger between my legs.

"N-no, Mikey you can't put anything sugary there, it will… ahh!"

Of course he had done just that, pushing the skirt out of the way and smearing the frosting all over my clitoris and the surrounding area. I was too dumbfounded to even reprimand the frisky mutant, and even if I had done so, I knew he wouldn't have listened.

Bringing his free hand to my still exposed breast, Michelangelo pinched my nipple hard enough to make me wince, while his frosting coated finger coaxed soft moans from me by rubbing my clitoris.

"Didn't you have something to say?"

Eyes half-closed and breathing quickly and unevenly I met the orange-masked turtle's steady gaze that was challenging me to say what I had to say.

Unfortunately the toe-curling assault was making it impossible for me to remember the right words.

"No? Okay then."

I had accused Michelangelo in my mind of being unable to stay focused, but as he brought his head between my legs I had to adjust my opinion. The meticulous care with which his mouth worked was impressive, to say the least.

My hands clenched around whatever support I could get as the slow licking, twirling, lapping and sucking alternated to effectively drive me crazy. Long, shaky moans escaped me with every breath I managed to take and I couldn't have cared less if someone heard me.

I couldn't stop my hips from bucking as the pressure in my lower body became deliciously torturous, threatening to erupt at any moment.

"Mi-Mikey…" I uttered breathily, unable to collect my thoughts from the ecstatic haze that had clouded my mind. "I… need you…"

The said ninja lifted his head, licking a smudge of frosting from the corner of his mouth and inspected my flushed face with a sly grin. "Is that so?"

I bit my lip, still feeling the needy throbbing even though the nimble tongue wasn't teasing me anymore. I knew I only needed a little more stimulation to finish and I wanted it to happen with the well-endowed turtle fucking me senseless. Though, looking at his smug expression made me doubt whether he was going to just straightaway give me what I wanted.

"Please…" I swallowed my pride and begged, spreading my legs a bit more.

Michelangelo was clearly enjoying himself as he tilted his head to the side, considering my request. "Hmm… teasing you is just so much fun…"

Letting my leg down from his shoulder, the orange-masked mutant leaned over me again to kiss my neck, while his finger played lazily around my wet and ready entrance. I wanted, needed, it to stop delaying and just push in.

"But on the other hand… I'm so hard right now it's starting to hurt."

With that I felt a sudden weight on my lower stomach, as Michelangelo gave up on teasing me and let out his readily throbbing member. My excitement doubled at the much wanted sight and I scooted closer to the edge to allow better access.

I wasn't the only impatient one. Michelangelo wasted no time aligning his proudly jutting erection with my waiting entrance and pushed in with a quick thrust of his hips. The sudden and overwhelming intrusion drew a shocked gasp from me and a devious smirk from Michelangelo.

"How's that? Or do you need more of me?"

Another forceful move buried him deeper, turning my gasp into a desperate mewl. I threw my arms around the broad shoulders, whimpering from the unbearable feeling of being filled more than I could take.

Strong arms grabbed and lifted me up from the counter, the sizeable member still deep inside me. Even the slightest movements made me moan in pained delight and my nails dug into the thick skin as my own weight kept me firmly impaled on the impressive girth. Being carried and having my back slammed against a wall didn't help either.

I had been right. Soon after the enthusiastic turtle started a quickening rhythm of vigorous thrusts that knocked the calendar off the wall in the process, I felt my orgasm building up. I was a panting and pleading mess, unable to do anything, but bury my face into the laboredly heaving plastron and hang on.

The grunting ninja held me up, sliding in and out effortlessly despite his formidable size. He was showing signs of getting close too and the thought gave me a sudden thrill of joy. It combined with the next, particularly hard thrusts and I felt my walls abruptly react, clenching around the invading organ as I hit my peak.

I lost all sense of what I was doing and saying, all I knew was that I had pulled Michelangelo with me into an orgasm and he kept prolonging it as long as he could with his frenzied pounding.

I didn't regain clarity until the movement finally stopped and the orange-masked turtle leaned against me heavily, resting his forehead against the wall. The only sounds came from the both of us panting tiredly.

I had no desire to move, not that I even could have. I was perfectly content with the considerable weight pinning me in place and the thick member claiming me. It had certainly been worth having to make another batch of the cake frosting.

"I don't wanna move", Michelangelo grumbled, mirroring my thoughts. "It's so nice being inside you."

"Mm-hmm..." I agreed, giving a satisfied sigh. "I guess you should, though. I still need to get that frosting done."

"In a minute."

"Mikey..." I insisted softly.

The agile ninja gave up begrudgingly and pulled out, helping me down carefully. I looked up at the pouty face and stood on my toes to plant a quick kiss on the cheek before straightening my clothes and heading to collect my underwear. I could feel our mixed fluids staining my inner thighs and wanted to wash up quickly, so I could get back to work on finishing the cake.

Picking up the panties, I looked back at Michelangelo, who still stood next to the wall, watching me with a contemplating expression. I turned and went for the bowl of frosting, trying to appease the pouting turtle.

"If it makes you feel any better, there's still frosting here, and..."

A sudden weight pressing against my back cut me off. Surprised, I fell forward against the counter, sending the bowl I had been after spinning across it.

"Whoa, Mikey...!"

A muscular body leaned over me, mouth coming down to ravage the back of my neck.

"M-Mikey... you know... ahh... you were supposed to put that away..."

There was no mistaking what was poking my backside through the skirt as the still frisky mutant ground his hips against me, clearly working to revive his erection.

"I'm not satisfied yet", he murmured between hungry nips and kisses. "I want more."

I shouldn't have been surprised. After all, past experiences had proven Michelangelo to possess outstanding stamina.

Well... what the hell... I still had time.

Just as I was about to give my consent for another round, a gruff voice bellowed from outside the kitchen.

"Mikey, she's got better things to do than entertain a knucklehead like ya! Get yer dick back in yer shell already so the rest of us can use the kitchen too!"

My face turned red from the realization that our activities definitely weren't a secret to the others. Then it got even redder as Michelangelo replied loudly.

"What's gotten you so shy, Raphie?! If you're jealous then just get in here and join the fun, I don't mind sharing!"

I got a creeping feeling that I was never going to finish that cake.


End file.
